


Questions and Answers

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: Koushi couldn't stop thinking about Halloween night.  A week later, and he was still baffled about what happened.  He was partially convinced that it was a dream.  A very vivid, erotic dream that felt so real, but a dream nonetheless.  But there were two pin pricks on the side of his neck the next morning.  Tooru swore that he and Koushi had gone to that club together, and that Koushi had left with a guy, only for Tooru to find Koushi alone in the adjacent alley.  And that whisper in his ear, that voice telling him to come find out more.  Something had happened, something unnatural.  He had to get to the bottom of it.Haikyuu Halloweek Day 3: Vampires





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly catching up on Halloweek, but here's day 3! Over the summer I wrote a vampire au for DaiSuga week and people clamored for more, so here we are! There will be more of this au coming this week.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read my stuff so far. You all are wonderful, and I hope you enjoy today's stories!

Koushi couldn't stop thinking about Halloween night.  A week later, and he was still baffled about what happened.  He was partially convinced that it was a dream.  A very vivid, erotic dream that felt so real, but a dream nonetheless.  But there were two pin pricks on the side of his neck the next morning.  Tooru swore that he and Koushi had gone to that club together, and that Koushi had left with a guy, only for Tooru to find Koushi alone in the adjacent alley.  And that whisper in his ear, that voice telling him to come find out more.  Something had happened, something unnatural.  He had to get to the bottom of it.

The only problem was that Koushi had no idea where to even begin.  That wasn't true.  He had a name – Sawamura Daichi.  If that was his real name.  Koushi wasn't sure if vampires changed their identities or not after they became vampires.  He guessed it might be the case, but he had no one to ask.  Koushi had wished that he'd had enough foresight to get the guy's phone number, at least.  But then again, did vampires have cell phones?  They had to have cell phones, it wasn't the 1990s.  Another question Koushi would have to ask Daichi when he finally tracked him down.

"You're still hung up on this guy, huh?" Tooru asked, watching Koushi Google the name "Sawamura Daichi" for the third time that day.

"Yes- I mean, no!  I mean- Shut up and stop smirking, asshole," Koushi snapped, closing the tab and turning to glare at Tooru.

"Incredible, a guy at a vampire party gives you a hickey in an alley and you spend the next week cyberstalking him.  Are you sure this didn't awaken some sort of vampire kink in you?"

Koushi pointed at the two holes in his neck.  "Do these look like a hickey to you?"

"So you're not denying the vampire kink or the cyberstalking?"

Koushi groaned, "I promise you, it's not a fetish thing.  And I'm not cyberstalking him.  He told me to find him."

"He told you to find him?" Tooru repeated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so I'm going to do just that," Koushi said.  "I just need to figure out how."

Tooru drummed his fingers against his arm, his expression blank.  Koushi shifted in his seat; Tooru was giving him that look he got whenever he hyperfocused on something.

"I think this is a weird and bad idea," Tooru began, his words careful and measured.  "However, I can see that this means a lot to you, so I'll see if any of my friends know him.  He has to be around our age, right?"

Koushi thought it best to not mention that Daichi could potentially be hundreds of years older, so he just nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if Tetsurou knows him," Tooru mused as he pulled out his phone.  "He seems like the kind of guy to hang around with someone who thinks they're a vampire."

***

Only a few hours later, Koushi  found himself standing outside of a café he'd never been to before.  As it turned out, Tooru's friend Tetsurou was the exact type of person to hang out with someone who thought they were a vampire.  Daichi was actually a coworker, one that he hang out with much, admittedly, but that was besides the point.  He knew Daichi, and more importantly, he had Daichi's contact information.  Tooru and Tetsurou, wonder duo that they were, set up a meeting between Koushi and Daichi.  Koushi had to admit, he was impressed by how fast they worked.  Now it was just a matter of waiting for Daichi to show up.

"I have to admit, finding me in a week was pretty good," Daichi said, suddenly standing next to Koushi.  "Some of the others waited for months before they were found."

Koushi wished he could say he didn't jump a foot into the air at Daichi's sudden appearance.  Koushi wished even more that he could say he hadn't screeched.  Daichi at least had the decency to look a little apologetic as Koushi rounded on him, one fist raised.

"You're lucky you're cute, Sawamura," Koushi snapped.  "If that is your real name."

Daichi flashed Koushi a lopsided grin as he asked, "You think I'm cute?"

That time, Koushi did punch him.  A swift jab to the shoulder that had a little more force behind it than necessary.  Daichi winced and rubbed his arm.

"I deserved that one," Daichi said.

"Yes you did," Koushi agreed. 

Koushi took the opportunity to give Daichi a once over.  He had on a lightweight black jacket and jeans, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.  Aside from the sunglasses—because really, who wore sunglasses on an overcast day—he looked, well, average.

"So, do you want to go inside?" Koushi asked.  "Get something to drink?  Do you drink?  Is that something you can do?"

Daichi gave Koushi a look.  "I had a drink at the club the other night, didn't I?"

"I figured it was just a cover."

"Well, you're not entirely wrong," Daichi admitted.  "Why don't we grab something and walk.  Less people are likely to eavesdrop that way."

Koushi stepped towards the café, then paused.

"What?"

"Do you need to be invited into the café or can you just walk inside?" Koushi asked.

Daichi rolled his eyes and pushed Koushi towards the door.

"What?  It's an honest question!"

"Sure it is," Daichi said, holding the door open for Koushi.

They made their way to the counter and ordered – two black coffees to go.  Koushi slipped the cashier the money before Daichi could, then they left.  Neither talked much on their way to a nearby park.  They did a quick loop until they found an empty bench and sat down.

"So, you told me to find you," Koushi said.  "And that you'd explain everything."

Daichi took a sip of his coffee.  "That I did."

Koushi gestured for him to continue.

"There's a lot of information," Daichi said.  "Where do you want me to start?"

Koushi shrugged, "I guess with you first."

"This may take a while."

"I'm okay with that."

Daichi took another sip of his coffee, then began, "I was, um, 'turned' about two hundred years ago.  There wasn't a whole lot to it, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess.  I was probably 26 at the time."

"Have you always been Sawamura Daichi?" Koushi asked.

"Worried that I stole someone's identity?" Daichi teased.

Koushi scowled at him.  He tugged the scarf from around his neck to expose the holes in his neck.  "Listen, you didn't exactly leave me with much last week."

"Yeah, you're right," Daichi conceded.  "Sorry about those, by the way.  Usually I would have closed them up.  Your friend came to find you and I didn't want him to ask too many questions." 

"Well, he now thinks I've been indoctrinated into some weird vampire fetish club, so there's that," Koushi said.

"Why do you keep calling it that?" Daichi asked.

Koushi raised an eyebrow at Daichi, then pointed at his neck.  "Remind me what party we were at last week."

"Fair enough.  To answer your question, I've always been Sawamura Daichi.  I liked my name, so I decided to keep it."

"What about your family?  How'd they take it?"

Daichi made a face.

"Sorry," Koushi mumbled.  "Sore subject?"

"I think you and I need to get to know each other a little better before you can learn that part of my tragic backstory," Daichi replied.  "But, uh, I guess I can get into my particular brand of vampire lore now if you want?"

Koushi took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee, then gestured for Daichi to continue.

"So, I need blood.  I think that one's pretty obvious.  I can eat and drink other things, but nothing's quite as satiating as blood.  The fangs are real, but again, obviously.  I don't sleep in a coffin.  I don't sleep at all, really.  I age but at a fraction of the rate you would.  I can go out in sunlight, but it hurts my eyes, hence the sunglasses.  My digestive system works the same as a normal human's-."

"Okay, that I didn't need to know," Koushi interrupted.

"You were curious and you know it," Daichi retorted.

"Do you have vampire friends?" Koushi asked in an overt attempt to change the subject.  "Kuroo's not  a vampire, is he?"

"No, he's not.  But I have a handful of other vampires that I live with.  They're all super nice, if a little rambunctious."

"Do you turn into a bat?"

"Nope, I turn into a crow."

"Do you have a preference?  For blood types, I mean."

"That's a weird question, but no.  Blood's blood."

"Can you eat garlic?"

"Yes, but I prefer not to."

"Were you actually that into me at the party last week, or was I just a snack?"

Daichi's face fell, and Koushi immediately regretted asking.  They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, punctuated by sips of coffee and quiet coughs.

"Sorry, that was rude," Koushi said after a few minutes.

Daichi turned on the bench to face Koushi directly.  He took off his sunglasses, wincing at the light, but only for a moment.  He cupped Koushi's cheek with one hand, a gentle repeat of the previous week.  Koushi found himself leaning into the touch.

"Do you think I would have asked you to find me, or agreed to meet with you if I only thought of you as food?" Daichi asked.

"Probably not," Koushi said.

Daichi leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Koushi's as he continued, "Yes, I went to the party to find someone to feed on.  But to be perfectly honest with you, you were fun to be around.  You're funny, you're handsome, you're someone I wanted to spend more time with.  It was just… unfortunate that your friend showed up when he did."

"What, we're you planning on taking me back to your place after sucking on my neck?" Koushi teased.

Daichi pulled back far enough to give Koushi a look that screamed, "Duh."

"Oh."

"To be honest with you, I'd like to pick up where we left off the other day," Daichi said.  "But only if you're willing."

"Feeding and all?" Koushi asked.

"Only if you're willing," Daichi repeated.

Koushi gave their immediate vicinity a quick glance; they were alone.  Turning back to Daichi, he grabbed Daichi by the jacket.  Daichi yelped in alarm as Koushi dragged him forward, pressing their lips together.  Daichi wrapped his arms around Koushi, pulling him close.  They exchanged a few heated kisses until Koushi broke away, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck.  Daichi pressed a kiss to Koushi's neck, right on the spot he had bitten the last time.  Koushi bit back a moan.

"Are _you_ sure this isn't a fetish thing?" Daichi teased.

"Shut up and bite me."

Just before the fangs sunk into his neck, Koushi could feel Daichi whisper against his skin.

"With pleasure."


End file.
